leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Karma/Background
Lore Even in her youth, Karma exhibited almost superhuman composure. While her peers explored the torrent of emotions that came with adolescence, Karma meditated in the Lotus Gardens. She was convinced that the true path to enlightenment was a journey inward, to a place within the self, overlooked by most. She exuded such inner contentment that she quickly became a go-to mediator and confidante in her village. Her instructors used to say: "That girl can not only weather a storm, but calm it." Karma did not live extravagantly; her parents owned a local business selling antiques in the Navori province and they often struggled to provide for themselves, though they did so with cheery optimism. Her most prized possessions were two exquisite fans taken from her family's shop. When Noxian troops invaded southern Ionia, her village was one of the first to fall. The villagers who survived the assault were captured by Noxian forces. It was then that Karma found her calling. By exploiting the insecurities of the Noxian commander, she negotiated the safe release of the villagers to the northern lands. She was present at the Placidium, where the Elders had considered surrender until impassioned last stand renewed the Ionians' hope. Karma used this hope to solidify the Elders' commitment to remain defiant against the Noxian onslaught. For her devotion and charisma, Karma was made the figurehead of the Ionian resistance. She never compromised, and she shared every hardship with her people, even when it came to combat. By tapping into her inner resilience, she discovered that she could bring great force to bear against her foes on the battlefield. She modified her fans into lethal implements, and was tutored by to enhance their effects. The Noxians called her "The Enlightened One," a nickname she embraced, and one which they would come to dread. She joined the League to represent Ionia in the ultimate political arena. }} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Karma has been designed by Coronach. File:New_Karma_screenshot.jpg|Karma render Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ZenonTheStoic:Champion Sneak Peek: Karma, the Enlightened One at LeagueofLegends.com Summoners! If you’re a fan of Ionian champions, or just a fan of fans in general, you’re really going to take to this next champion. It is my pleasure to introduce, Karma, the Enlightened One, to the League of Legends. Along with a pair of particularly deadly looking fans, Karma brings an elegant look and a particularly level headed disposition to the League of Legends. Keep an open mind. After all… we can all use a little enlightenment. Patch history recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a bug where using a summoner spell would sometimes consume charge. V1.0.0.123: * The cooldown before Karma's next charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. May 10, 2011 Hotfix: * fixed a bug where , and were not gaining any effect from cooldown reduction. * Fixed a bug where summoner spells were placing Karma's spells on cooldown. V1.0.0.118: * : ** It now shows a cooldown timer. ** Fixed a bug where by casting spells in rapid succession you could charge multiple spells with a single cast. V1.0.0.115: * : now shows an area of effect indicator when your cursor hovers over an ally. * Fixed a bug where the visual for occasionally wouldn't align with the direction cast V1.0.0.114: * 's leash range has been increased by a small amount. * charge reload time now scales with level. It has been changed to a cooldown from a 25 cooldown at all levels. * Fixed a bug where the Mantra version of was not granting assists for healing allies. V1.0.0.112: * : base heal increased to 35/55/75/95/115/135 from 30/45/60/75/90/105. * : cooldown reduced to 15/14/13/12/11/10 from 20/18/16/14/12/10. * : base shield strength and damage increased to 80/120/160/200/240/280 from 70/110/150/190/230/270. * : cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30 seconds. V1.0.0.111: * : ** It now properly assigns assist markers to allies that receive the haste bonus. ** Fixed a bug where it would break friendly spell shields and not apply the haste bonus. ** Fixed a display bug where its beam would appear at Karma's feet for enemy players. V1.0.0.110: Added. (Original Stats) * : Karma sends forth hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal allies in the cone based on a % of their missing life. * : Karma bonds an ally or enemy creating a beam between them. Allied anchors have increased movement speed and enemy anchors have reduced movement speed. Enemy units that come in contact with the beam take magic damage. ** Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. * : Karma summons a protective shield that absorbs incoming damage. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, energy radiates out from the shield dealing damage to enemy units around Karma's target. * (Ultimate): Karma empowers her next ability to do an additional effect. Mantra is available at level 1 and does not require a skill point. * (Innate): Karma gains increased Ability Power corresponding to her % of missing Health. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Karma/Příběh de:Karma/Background en:Karma/Background es:Karma/Historia fr:Karma/Historique pl:Karma/historia ru:Karma/Background